


Letters To and From-Over the Seas

by Realityhelix



Series: Letters To and From [2]
Category: Vounous
Genre: Casual Racism, F/M, mention of past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realityhelix/pseuds/Realityhelix
Summary: Prince Narcissus writes to his brother Mezerion, and needs to get his nose out of the air.





	Letters To and From-Over the Seas

Mezerion of Tuaklala, by the Power of the Serpent and the Power of our Father,

I hope this letter finds you well, as it may be some time before I visit you again, if ever. If you haven’t heard the news already, it seems you and I have become closer than ever, though an ocean separates us, for I too, have been sold into the family of another land. Though I know your husband treats you with honor and proper respect, as befitting the king of such a powerful land, I know not what to expect from my new appointment.

Do you remember the mountain rebels of the South? Against all odds, they have succeeded in throwing off the yoke of Archosi rule, and have declared their own independence. It’s impressive, or it would be, if they weren’t so barbaric. Their land is too harsh for proper civilization, but it is my job to bring it to them, through my union with their princess.

I find her odious. These people have no bloodlines; they are all utterly common, and this woman is no exception. She was a mere soldier, and I believe some kind of witch. She is rash and impulsive, not to mention twice my own age. I can see why my influence is so desperately needed here, if she is the best they can offer for rule.

Perhaps there is hope for the country as a whole. No land is at its best so soon after a war. If I can set into motion the rise of these people from their squalor, set up proper schooling, trade agreements, teach their infant royal family correct ruling behavior, who knows? Perhaps they need never fear foreign rule again. I know they are deeply opposed to it, and to me, as a representative of it. Some of them at least. The Princess especially seems opposed to me. It is irritating, but it isn’t as if I do not understand the reasoning.

The Winter is drawing to a close, though I imagine Spring comes late, and does not overstay its welcome in a land this close to the sky. When the thaw comes, I will see what these people can really do. I hear great things about the natural resources locked within these mountains, but I fear extracting them may be the largest challenge. Miles of roads need to be cut and built; every one was damaged or destroyed in the war. The majority of the population is made up of retired soldiers, and I fear after so many years of near total war, many skills have been lost. Opening trade routes will pose another large challenge. Vounous has no good access to the sea, and the largest and safest pass through the mountains not only led directly into Archos, but has since been destroyed. Or filled in. The people tell me the Princess was responsible for it, they weave fanciful tales of magic and savagery that are beyond belief. Suffice to say it is no longer a viable route, and the Vounouti people would be understandably reluctant to trade with Archos anyway. 

The pass North into Agnostos was narrow and treacherous when I traveled it, and would need a great deal of work. I hear there are a few in the South that lead into Notios-Chertion, but I do not yet know how favorably the two peoples view each other, or the extent of their contact. Archos does like to keep their colonies isolated and dependent.

And that is what I must fix. Savage as they are, these people have shown their mettle. They have earned their freedom in generations of blood, and I must give them the long term tools and education needed to keep it.

There is much to learn about this land, and its people, and not as much time as I’d like. Archos may be preparing a new invasion within the next few years, and my presence may not hold them back for much longer than that. I do not know if they would be so bold as to attack while a Son of the Serpent sits upon the throne, but I am not king yet, and may not be for decades hence. In the meantime, there is much damage they might do without fielding any armies at all.

Their heir is dead, a deed also attributed to the Princess. The old emperor is not likely to live much longer, and there is going to be a battle for the throne of Archos. This is bad news for everybody, but I think especially for Vounous. What better way to declare ones legitimacy for rule than by taking back, crippling, or outright destroying the prize that dared to fight back? To gain vengeance against the people who killed the heir? There will be nothing but trouble when the time comes, and I know not how much time I have to prepare.

Thus I feel a great deal of hard work ahead of me, and you and I may never see each other face to face again. But I will not forget you, my brother, and I will write as often as I may.

From the Hand of Narcissus of Agnostos, by the Power of the Serpent and the Power of our Father.


End file.
